I'm sorry
by YGOfangirl4ever
Summary: Happy birthday Ryou! It's a wonderful day! It starts with school, and continues with a suicide attempt! When Bakura realises what he's caused, he hurries to school, before it might be too late. Will he stop Ryou from adding a name to the jumpers from domino high? And what will happen after that? WARNINGS: I think it's AU, but I'm not even sure. Possibly OOC Bakura K Or T, not sure


Tenshi: Hey hey hey! ^_^ How you doing eveyone? I knoooow I have a lot of explaining to do... okay, here it is. I simply, don't know what to write.

Bakura: Looser.

Tenshi: Not that! I mean I have so manny ideeas, I just can't decide wich to write! You sould see my fanfiction folder on my laptop, it's full of started ficks, all of them having the first chapter nearly done, but not really. Seriously, besides what I have posted, I think I have _at least_ ten more ideeas. Gaaah!*pulls at hair*

Marik: *shakes head* So what got you writing this?

Tenshi: Well duuh! The 2nd of September is comeing! That's little Ryou's borthday!

Marik and Mariku: *turn to look at Ryou wide eyed*

Ryou: *smiles sheepishly*

Tenshi: Snd, I started feeling bad for all the abused Ryou ficks I've beer reading, re-reading and writing, so as a gift, here's some fluff.

Marik:*reads script* I don't see the fluff in this.*straight face*

Bakura: Aren't you writing one where he isn't abused?

Me: NO!*enraged* Where in the _world_ did you get such an ideea? No, it's just that, here, it's gonna stop in the first chapter, and not have gone on for so long, in stead of him having been abused for 7 years, and it going for about at least half the fick.

Ryou: *face-wall~face-wall~face-wall~face-wall~face-wall~face-wall...*

Tenshi: Hey, at least you get a cake! Anyway, as you all know, I don't own yu-gi-oh YET. Now on to the fick!

_,,..+~~*Blah blah blah Cardgames on motorcicles BOOO*~~+..,,_

Ryou sighed. He was sitting in his desk at school, not really listening to what the teacher was saying, in stead gazing out the window. And thinking.

Awtumn just came, and the weather outside was really fitting his mood right now. Cloudy and raining. Yeah, it fitted his mod and life for some time.

The school day was quickly coming to an end, and soon, it'd be time. Yes. Time t get free of everyting. He'd been thinking about it for a while, never really sure he was ready for something like that, but the day just before convinced him.

Like he got used to doing for the past months, Bakura beat him yesterday too. And if other people thaught it hurt when they were bullied or beaten, they had no ideea what hell Ryou went through with as much as one beating. The other seemed to know exactly the spot to hit to make him feel three times the pain. And his shadow magic didn't help, since he used it during that times to enhance Ryou's sences.

And like allways, Bakura threatened him with what he would feel today.

Only what made it different that time, was the meaning behind.

You see, today was Ryou's birthday. And when Bakura told him that today he'd be baten again, it just... broke something inside of him. It showed clearly that the other didn't care even a single bit, and thigs weren't going to get any better, probably ever.

So he'd made his decision...

Bakura was pacing around the room for about an hour now. He didn't know why, but he'd got this weird vibes te whole day. He's searched the other's mind, but didn't manage to find anything there, so he was thoroughly confused. If it was anything, than Ryou had it verry well hdden.

And Bakura had, by now, learnt that listening to his own instincts allways saves him.

So he was sure of two things. Something very wrong was up, and it had to do with his hikari.

He was startled out of his thaughts when someone rang the doorbell. He walked to the door, and opened it with a glare on his face and an enranged

"WHAT?!"

The mail-man on the other side flinched.

'Mail? Hum, I wonder what it could be.'

"I-I have a p-package foor... Ryou Bakura?" he said, checking the name on some papers. "Is he here?"

"No he's not home right now. I'll take that for him."

"O-ok. Please s-s-sign here..." the man stuttered under Bakura's ever present glare.

Taking the papers and a pen from the man, Bakura signed the papers and took the package, while the mail-man checked the signature.

"Bakura? Are you his sibling?"

"No."

"Then..."

"Coincidence." he said slamming the door in the poor man's face.

He placed the package on a table, and, curious as to who and why someone would be sending something to his hikari, Bakura took the envelope that came together with the package and opened it. It was a mail from the boy's father. Reading through it, Bakura frowned, untill he got to the last line.

'Happy Birthday, Ryou'.

The thief's eyes widened, and suddenly, his bad feeling from before came back, a _lot_ stronger.

"Crap!" he shouted before sprinting out the door, the letter forgotten on the floor.

Ryou was about to finish school, and Bakura now knew he had to be there before that happened. He didn't exactly know why, but he knew he had to.

He still felt the confusion, as well as that other feeling, the one he couldn't understand, come over the link. And he remember, the day before, when he thretened the boy with today's beating, he felt Ryou's spirit crack, and once again, that feeling he couldn't and, frankly, was a bit frightened to understand. But he didn't give it any importance at that moment. It could verry well have came from fear of another beating.

But now he knew it went deeper.

And he knew, something bad was _definitely_ going to happen. Just yet didn't know what.

He heard the last bell ringing signaling the end of school for the tormented boy, and quickened his pace to his very limit. Running through the gates, he looked around, and suddenly, he realised what that feeling meant, seeing the white mane of hair on the roof of the (may I add tall) building, wich, he knew for a fact, was a restricted area.

"Oh crap..." he looked with dread. Once again he took on running, into the school, through the halls, up the stairs, more halls, doors, stairs, looking around for a sign to indicate toward the rooftop, running around aimlessly. Finally he saw the small pack of stairs leading to one single door. One... single... opened, door.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Finally, school ended. The moment came. The time to end his suffering...

Giving his best smile to the people who said goodbye, he slowly packed up and headed out. However, in stead of going to the main entrance, like he always does, the boy took a different turn, and slowly, to give the other people time to clear the building, he walked to his target. The roof-top.

Before he knew it, he was already up, through the doors, and next to the edge, looking down to the empty space. He closed his eyes, and thaught.

Some time ago, he wouldn't have beloved he'd ever end up doing something like this. He used to dream, about making friends, graduating highschool, coledge, becoming an egyptologist, and just traveling the earth, seeing as much as he could. With a sad smile, he said goodbye to all of those dreams. None of those things would happen now. And his only dream, was escaping all the pain, both phisical and emotional, that he was put through.

"Amane... Mom... I'll see you both really soon."He said towards the sky.

"Goodbye Bakura... my othr half..."

with those last words, he leaned forward, his body losing balance, and flashes of his life, and of everything he could've done if things were different, started running before his eyes.

Hie feet lost contact with the hard surface of the roof, and he was falling freely now.

Finally, he would be free.

He was happy...

though he also regretted.

However in the end, this was the best choice...

When suddenly he felt his hand being grabbed and his body being forcefuly pulled back up. His eyes widened in shock as he was pulled up, and he just stood motionless.

When in the end his body made contact with the cement, he snapped out of his daze, and finally realized what had just happened. And his look of shock was changed into fear as he looked up, and rekognised the figure looking down at him. Though because of the sun shining right behind him, Ryou couldn't see the other's expression.

The young teen hanged his head and closed his eyes, waiting once again for the pan to begin.

He heard the other shift, and he clenched his eyes tighter, tensing up.

Suddenly, warmth surrounded him, and he was startled to realise the other was actually hugging him. He tensed, not nowing why Bakura was acting like this.

"Happy birthday, Ryou."

Brown eyes widened in shock.

Bakura took the boy home, and once there, he asked Ryou not to do something like that again, and apologized for everything he's done.

Though Ryou couldn't forgive him just yet. It wasn't an act that simple to forgive.

However, they started working together towards a better future, and though it took time for Ryou to get used to not being abused, and for Bakura to get that out of his sistem, they didn't give up, and in time, things got better and better, and maybe one day, Ryou would be able to fully forgive Bakura.

And all that started with those two words.

I'm sorry.

))))))))))))))))))))

Tenshi: Lame ending...

Ryou: Hey, you promised me cake!

Tenshi: It was in that box from your father! You ate it after getting home. But the storry didn't turn out quite like I wanted it to, so tuff luck!

Marik: Ano...*shakes head* forget it. We hope you enjoyed. *startes making out with Mariku*


End file.
